


Thiam imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Thiam imagines from my tumblrs





	Thiam imagines

“Theo get off of me,” Liam laughed after Theo came and sat on his lap while he was trying to lift weights.

“Make me,” Theo smirked.

“You’re making this really hard for me,” Liam said pulling the bar down to his chest before lifting it back into the air.

“Well somethings getting hard,” Theo smiled feeling Liam’s cock stiffen in his basketball shorts.

Theo ran his hands up and down Liam’s bare chest as Liam continued to lift the weights trying to stay focused.

One of Theo’s hands snaked down to his crotch, teasing his cock through the shorts.

“Theo,” Liam warned.

“Just keep going,” Theo grinned pulling Liam’s cock out and begining to stroke him gently.

“I think this is kind of a safety hazard,” Liam said putting the bar back into place.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No way.”

Theo chuckled and returned to stroking Liam’s cock.

Liam moaned and thrust his hips upward into Theo’s hand.

Theo began stroking faster, leaning down to kiss Liam deeply.

Liam held onto the bar above his head, one of Theo’s hands on his chest and the other moving steadily against his cock.

Liam couldn’t control thrusting his hips forward, groaning into the kiss.

Theo smirked into the kiss when he felt Liam cumming onto his chest.

Pulling away from Liam, Theo had a look of pride on his face at the mess he turned Liam into.

“Hit the showers big boy,” Theo said getting off of Liam and heading towards the locker room, “don’t make me wait,” he winked.


End file.
